1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load support apparatus that movably supports a load of an object or the like at a desired position, for example.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, there have been proposed a variety of support mechanisms for supporting an object such as a monitor device of a computer or a television, a top board of an office table or an operational table, and heavy goods at a desired height position in a manner capable of lifting and lowering. For example, there has been known a monitor device support mechanism capable of moving a monitor device up and down and positioning the monitor device at a given position (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2002-303304).
According to a monitor device support mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2002-303304, a moving body being an upper structure to which a monitor device is attached is guided and held by a side face of a lower structure in a manner capable of being lifted and lowered. A spring force in the horizontal direction is converted into an approximately constant support force in the vertical direction by a cam that is arranged at the lower structure and a cam follower member that is continuously urged to the cam with a spring. Thus, the monitor device is held with the position thereof adjusted.
According to disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2002-303304, to keep balance between the spring and the monitor device on the moving body, the cam is formed to have a cam shape so that the spring force provides a constant balancing force in the movement direction of the monitor device regardless of positions of the cam follower member. Accordingly, the upper structure, that is, the monitor device, can be moved in a long-distance range.